An image sensor refers to a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, with the development of computer industry and communication industry, the demand for an enhanced image sensor with a high integration density is increasing in various fields such as a digital camera, camcorder, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machine, security camera, medical micro-camera and robot.